The Dance
by Nikita1506
Summary: No one knew Quinn Pensky could dance. And she wanted to keep it that way. She never counted on Logan Reese finding out...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**…I just do this for the fun of it…

(A/N: Forgive me if I get some of this stuff wrong…I've never really watched Zoey 101 but I was baby sitting my niece and she loves this show. So she made me sit down and watch it with her…but I have to admit, I got a kick out of it…maybe I'll start watching it now…)

Spoiler for "Quinn Misses the Mark"

* * *

No one knew that Quinn Pensky could dance. She hadn't wanted anyone to know. She only danced when she felt overwhelmed, and for this past week, overwhelmed was a huge understatement. Mark breaking up with her, Logan kissing her, what was the matter with her?!

Quinn sighed heavily as she finished stretching and turned on her music. _Center Stage_ was one of her very favorite movies and she'd listened to her CD of the soundtrack so often she'd had to burn another copy when the first broke. At the end of the movie, two songs played that Quinn always used; _"I Wanna Be With You"_ by Mandy Moore and _"If I Was The One"_ by Ruff Endz. Today she used the Ruff Endz song. Bringing her body into first position, Quinn closed her eyes and let the music wash over her as she danced the long ago memorized moves.

Logan walked along the sidewalk, pausing when he thought he heard music coming from the old gymnasium that had been turned into a dance studio when the girls arrived at PCA. It was Saturday morning, early morning at that, so who was in there? Quietly, he walked up the steps and opened the door. Logan had been up early because thoughts of kissing Quinn kept running through his head. He tried to be as quiet as possible while he walked down the short hallway. He stopped at the open studio door; and what he saw stunned him.

It was Quinn, and she looked; amazing. Her body flowed with the music as though she _was_ the music and Logan couldn't take his eyes off of her. The black bodysuit she wore hugged her curves just right as she moved and he couldn't help but smile a little when the pink sheer skirt she wore with it flared out as she spun around. Logan leaned against the doorjamb, eyes fixed on Quinn.

Quinn was so into the music and getting her mind off of everything that she didn't notice she had an audience. Her mind felt free finally and she smiled softly as the music wound down to an end. Landing in her final position, Quinn sighed happily and opened her eyes as the last notes played. She caught a glimpse of someone in the mirror and gasped, whirling around to see none other than Logan Reese watching her from the doorway.

His name was on the tip of her tongue as she watched him walk towards her.

"Logan," she started, but was cut off as his lips crashed down on hers.

Like when she was dancing, the world seemed to melt away as she and Logan kissed. His hands tightened on her hips as hers curled around his neck and into his hair. They pulled apart, both breathing heavily, and stared at one another. Something clicked in Quinn's brain, and she pulled out of Logan's embrace.

"I have to go," she said, grabbing her things.

Logan only watched as she rushed out of the studio, leaving him confused.

Days passed with Quinn avoiding Logan as much as she possibly could. Still, there were the classes they were in together; but she didn't say a word to him. She wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't answer the e-mails, instant messages or texts he sent her and she wouldn't answer his phone calls either.

Friday afternoon found Quinn in the library, researching for a project. She never heard him walk up to her, didn't know he was there until he put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump. Looking up at him, she sighed.

"Logan, you scared me," she said.

"Sorry," he said, "I asked if I could sit down."

Quinn bit her lip and looked down at the papers scattered in front of her.

"Sure," she said.

Logan sighed and pulled out the chair next to Quinn, sitting down and dropping his book bag on the floor.

"Quinn, we need to talk about—"

"No Logan," Quinn interrupted, "we don't. It never happened okay? Never."

She couldn't sit there anymore, she couldn't be there with Logan and not _be_ with him. Quinn quickly stood and started closing her books and gathering all her papers, shoving them haphazardly into her shoulder bag.

"Quinn, please don't walk away from me," Logan said, putting one hand over hers.

"Please let me go," Quinn said quietly, not looking at Logan.

"Look at me," Logan said.

When she did, Logan couldn't help but let go of her when he saw tears forming in her eyes. Trying to hold the tears back, Quinn finished shoving her things in her bag and left the library with her head down. She practically ran back to her dorm and into the room she shared with Lola and Zoey.

Both girls jumped and looked up when Quinn slammed the door shut.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Zoey asked, seeing the look on Quinn's face.

"Logan," she said, dropping her shoulder bag on the floor and dropping into her beanbag chair.

"Uh oh, what'd he do this time?" Lola asked, moving from the bed to sit beside Quinn on the floor.

Quinn didn't say anything, which confused Lola and Zoey.

"Quinn?" Zoey asked, "What is it?"

"Logan kissed me," Quinn said quietly.

"WHAT?!" her roommates exclaimed.

"When?" Zoey asked.

"Last week."

"Okay, explain please?" Lola said.

"You remember Mark broke up with me last week?" Lola and Zoey nodded, "Well, Logan found me sitting on one of the benches and asked me what was wrong. He made me talk about it and afterward, he told me Mark was an idiot and that I shouldn't compete with Brooke because I was much better than her. He told me I was pretty and fun and really smart. Then he put my glasses back on me…and he kissed me."

"Okay, that doesn't sound like Logan at all," Zoey said, shaking her head.

"I know…there's more," Quinn said, biting her lip.

"More?" Lola asked, eyebrows raised.

Quinn nodded, "Last Saturday, I got up early and went over to the dance studio on campus—"

"You dance?" Lola interrupted.

Quinn nodded and kept going, "Anyway, I was dancing to get rid of all the tension I felt from the last week, I only dance when I'm upset or confused about something, and when I was done, I saw someone watching me. And it was Logan. He kissed me again Saturday after he saw me dancing."

"Okay, I have to ask. How was it?" Lola asked.

"Really, really good. Way better than Mark. I—" Quinn started, but cut herself off and started blushing.

"You what?" Zoey asked, smirking.

"I wanna do it again," Quinn said quietly before putting her hands over her face.

"Really?!" Lola squealed.

"Uh huh," Quinn said from behind her hands.

"Quinn!" Zoey said happily, "That's a good thing!"

"Huh?" Quinn and Lola said, looking at Zoey, confused.

"It means you're over Mark!" Zoey said, as though it was obvious.

"I know that," Quinn said, exasperated, "But I _like_ Logan. That is _not_ good Zoey!" she exclaimed.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, until Lola spoke up.

"How do you know?"

"What?" Quinn asked her, confused.

"How do you know that your liking Logan _isn't_ a good thing?"

"Lola, this is _Logan Reese_ we're talking about!" Quinn said, "You know, the guy who always teases me, calls me a spaz, makes fun of my Quinnovations; any of this ringing a bell?"

Lola shook her head, "I know, I know. But it's a common fact that guys always tease the girls they like."

Quinn looked at Zoey, who nodded emphatically. There was a knock on their door and all three girls froze, staring at the door.

"Girls?" they heard Coco call.

A collective sigh of relief went through the girls and Zoey got up to answer the door.

"Hey Coco, what's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to give you girls this flyer about the Annual PCA Talent show. Winner this year gets a free trip to Mystic Mountain and something for their room."

"Like what?" Lola asked, interested.

"I don't know," Coco said, scrunching her eyes and thinking, "But it'll probably be something like a dorm sized refrigerator or another appliance like that."

The girls nodded, "Cool," Zoey said, "Thanks Coco."

The dorm advisor nodded, since getting into therapy and going on medication for being bipolar, she'd relaxed and calmed a lot. She then noticed the tension in the room.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned.

The girls nodded, "Yea," Quinn said.

"Just some guy trouble," Lola said, earning a glare from Quinn.

"Okay, well, you girls know I'm available if you need to talk."

"Thanks Coco," they all replied.

Coco nodded and walked from the room as Zoey closed the door.

"Lemme see that flyer?" Lola asked, hand out.

Zoey handed the flyer to Lola who scanned it, then grinned.

"We should so do this," she said, shaking the flyer slightly.

"What would we do for a talent?" Zoey asked, "Perform one of Quinn's experiments?" she supplied sarcastically.

"Hey!" Quinn pouted.

But Lola only shook her head, "No. We should dance," she grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

LosingTrack—thank you, here's the next chapter…

Wheesung—uh…I hope that was a compliment…even though I've only watched the show like, three times, I hope I'm catching the characters…

December'sRose—thanks, that makes me feel better about the story!

Chasefan—thank you

Funnechick—thanks!

EvilEmmaEvans—thank you so much, and yes, I am writing more…

Lacking a better name—haha, I like your name *smiles* thanks for the review…

Xmiemiex—thanks…

daXnelly—OKAY…HERE YOU GO, haha, sorry, couldn't resist...

Katie—thank you so much! I'm trying to continue it, but I haven't watched the show besides those two episodes, so I'm basically flying blind here.

Spoilers: "Quinn Misses the Mark" and "Chasing Zoey"

* * *

After arguing with Zoey and Lola about the talent show, Quinn left the dorm room; angry. She walked across campus, not really sure as to where she was going; she just knew she needed to be alone. When Quinn finally looked around, she realized that she was at the bench where Logan had found her the week before, something had drawn her back here; back to where she felt free. She sighed and sat down, curling her arms over her chest and hugging herself.

Everything with Logan, and now fighting with Zoey and Lola, she was so confused and unhappy. She needed to dance again, and soon. Clearing her head was important to her, being able to compartmentalize and put the right things into prospective; like her schoolwork. God, she wanted to cry. Looking around her, she stood from the bench and practically ran back to the dance studio. She made sure the door shut securely behind her and plugged her iPod into the adapter and turned on her _Center Stage_ soundtrack, immediately turning to _'I Wanna Be With You'_ by Mandy Moore. She didn't bother stretching this time, just let the music take over and danced through her pain. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks and let them come, dancing like she'd never done before.

Zoey, Lola and Logan all stood at the door, having met in the hall while trying to find Quinn.

"_What're you doing here Logan?" Zoey asked._

"_Looking for Quinn," Logan replied, "I gotta apologize to her."_

"_For what?" Lola asked, crossing her arms._

"_Being a jerk."_

_That's when the three reached the door._

They watched Quinn move fluidly, the music twisting her body to suit its need. Zoey felt tears drip down her cheeks and wiped them away, Quinn looked so unhappy, but so free. Lola couldn't take her eyes off her friend and roommate; she'd never seen Quinn look so graceful, the Quinn she knew was kind of clumsy. Logan, well, Logan just watched her, thinking how beautiful she looked; and how much he loved her. They watched as Quinn fell to the floor in a heap.

Towards the end of the song, Quinn couldn't keep her composure any longer and fell to the floor sobbing. It was all too much now, and not even her one escape could help her any longer. Logan rushed across the room and slid down onto his knees, reaching Quinn and holding her tightly.

"Quinn, I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Zoey and Lola watched in shock as Quinn wrapped her arms around Logan's shoulders and held on tightly as she cried. They couldn't hear what he was saying to her, but it looked as though whatever he was saying was helping. Silently, Zoey tapped Lola's arm and they left, each curious about what was happening between Logan and Quinn.

In the dance studio, Logan held Quinn to him as she cried, letting her get it all out. He remembered once, a nanny telling him that everyone needed to cry now and then. He hoped that Quinn would feel better when she was finished, he never wanted to hurt her again and she needed to know that. Since coming to PCA with all the girls, he'd changed; even matured some.

It took a little while, but Quinn calmed down; quieted, and felt better. Maybe that's what her mom had meant about a 'cleansing cry'. She pulled away from Logan slightly; who was watching her with worry written on his face, and wiped her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Quinn sniffled, "I guess so," she thought for a minute, "I haven't cried like that in a long time," she said softly.

"Quinn, I'm sorry." Logan said.

Confused, Quinn looked up at him, "Sorry for what?" she asked.

"For being such a huge jerk the last couple of years. I never realized how much I hurt you."

"Oh. Why are you apologizing?"

"Cause I like you."

"I like you too," she said, still confused.

"No, Quinn," he said with a slight grin, "I _like_ you. As in I want you to be my girlfriend," he said honestly.

Quinn's eyes widened behind her glasses and she stared at Logan like he'd grown a second head.

"What?" she whispered after a second.

Logan sighed and wrapped his arms around his drawn up knees.

"I want to go out with you Quinn. I want—I'd like you to be my girlfriend."


End file.
